house f glee
by ceredalover55
Summary: glee kids take a trip to england
1. Chapter 1

Blaine's POV

"Blaine!" Joy called "can you help me with something?"

"Sure." I said walking into her room.

I saw her desperately trying to unzip her luggage, but failing. I walked over and gave it a huge tug, freeing the zipper.

"Thanks," Joy said, "You know I had a thing for Fabian for a while, but now I really see what I like."

The next thing I knew she was kissing me, as I desperately tried to pull away.

"Blaine?"

"Finn. T-this isn't what it looks like"

"What are you doing you're dating someone"

"I know but I"

"Nina have you seen Blaine"

"Yeah I think he's helping joy"

"Ok"

"Kurt"

"Hey what are you guys doing"

"Nothing but Blaine don't you want to introduce someone"

"Uh... This is joy"

"Joy Fabian needs you to help us with the bags"

"Ok I'm coming I'll see you guy's later. Bye Blaine" winks and leaves

"Blaine do you want to tell Kurt something"

"Uh … no"

"Blaine I saw that she winked you why?"

"She didn't wink at me she winked at Finn"

"Why?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend"


	2. Chapter 2

Next day Finns room

"Blaine aren't you going to tell Kurt?"

"I don't know"

"You have to tell him if he hears it from joy he'll hate you"

I know but I can't hurt him anymore everything I've done especially with Sebastian"

"Just tell him"

Nina: "Kurt I need your help"

"Coming"

Nina's room

"What's wrong?"

"Fabian and me"

"What happened?"

"He hit me"

Sorry it's short


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean he hit you?"

"We fought for a little I said that I wanted to take a break but I didn't mean it and out of no where he hit me"

"Nina I 'm so sorry"

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault"

"Nina did your friend joy date Finn?"

"I don't know I'll l ask "leaves

Joys room Nina's pov

"hey nina"

"hey joy can I ask you something"

"yeah what"

"did you ever date finn"

"no why do you like him"

"no but thanks for telling me"

"hey what happened to your eye"

"nothing"

"nina you can tell me I'm your friend"

"I'm sorry I can't"

Next day

"hi nina"

"go away"

"nina please talk to me I'm really sorry that I hit you"

"fabian just leave me alone "

"no! nina look i was mad I didn't mean to hit you "

"fabian I thought I loved you but now I don't know what to think I was mad to I wanted to hit you but I didn't because I loved you "

"nina-"

"fabian I'm sorry but we're over" I leave feeling proud of myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blaine's pov**

**OK I can do I can do this "Kurt can I talk to you"**

"**Yeah"**

"**uh…about yesterday I lied"**

"**What?"**

"**I kissed joy"**

"**What?"**

"**I'm so sorry"**

"**You kissed somebody else and you say you're sorry"**

"**Kurt I can't tell how sorry I am for doing this"**

"**I can't believe that you would do this after everything with sebation we're done"**

"**Kurt please think about what you're doing"**

"**Blaine I have been nothing but good to you and you just keep doing stupid things to ruin this relationship! And I'm done with all of it" leaves**

**I can't believe I just got dumped why do I have to do so many stupid things? **

**Anubis house Nina's pov**

"**Hey Nina"**

"…"**oh man not him.**

"**your still not talking o me?"**

"…"

"**I know you're gonna break "**

**He thinks he knows me**

"**Nina talk to me"**

**Don't break don't do it "leave me alone!" dang it!**

"**Nina I'm not stopping in till you tell me why you broke up with me"**

"**Fine! I didn't just break up with you because you hit me I broke up with you because you think you know me so well but you don't and you only care about joy if you like her so much why don't you just go out with her!" I storm out of the room leaving everyone scared and surprised.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fabian's pov**

**I could not believe that Nina just did that. **

"**You're a jerk Fabian"**

"**I can't believe you Fabian"**

"**You skunk!"**

"**I didn't mean to hurt Nina"**

"**Well you did"**

"**What's going on?"**

"**Nothing"**

"**Well you better get to bed"**

**We all leave to our rooms with everybody still mad at me.**

**Next Day Nina's pov**

"**Hey Nina"**

"**Hey Kurt"**

"**I heard about your breakup"**

"**You did"**

"**Yeah are you ok?"**

"**Yeah. What about you I heard you dumped Blaine"**

"**Yeah I'm doing good"**

"**Why'd you break up with him"**

"he lied to me about kissing joy"

"maybe he had a reason"


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurt's pov**

**I was so mad at Blaine for doing what he did I was thinking about this until Nina came in to my room angry. "nina what's wrong?"**

"**it's fabian"**

"**what happen"**

"**first he hit me then he trys to get me back"**

"**nina slow down what happened?"**

"**he told me that he was sorry but I was mad that I just exploded"**

"**nina just calm down"**

"**you're right… have you've been cying?"**

"**maybe"**

"**kurt you can tell me"**

"**blaine and I broke up"**

"**oh kurt I'm so sorry"**

"**I feel so misabel"**

"**what happened?"**

"**blaine cheated on me with your friend joy"**

"**what?"**

"**hetold me when we were at school"**

"**kurt I'm so sorry"**

"**it's not your fault"**

"**I'm gonna have a talk with joy"**

"**thanks"**

"**no prob"**

**Nina left a few minutes later. I just couldn't believe that Blaine would do this to me.**

"**hey kurt"**

**Oh no. "Blaine "**

"**Can I talk to you?"**

"**We have nothing to talk about"**

"**Kurt please I'm in love with you"**

"**Well I don't love you"**

"**You can't mean that"**

"**Well I do!" I said a little louder than I meant to "Blaine just go leave me alone"**

"**Fine" **

**After a few minutes Finn came into my room. "Hey Finn"**

"**hey"**

"**what's up"**

"**nina told me what happen with you and blaine"**

"**she did?"**

"**yeah an-"**

"**did youtell him yet?"**

"**tell me what?"**

"**finn tell him"**

"**finn?"**

"**I knew about blaine and joy kissing"**

"**how"**

"**I saw then"**

"**what?!"**

"**Kurt I am so sorry"**

"**Kurt before you say anything think about it I'm going to leave you two alone"**

**Nina leaves while me and Finn sit on my bed staring at each other in silence.i finally ask finn "how long did you know"**

"**2 days"**

"**why didn't you tell me"**

"**blaine told me that he was going to tell you"**

"**he told me but I was so mad that I ended it with him"**

"**I know"**

"**he was the first boy who actually liked me back as more than a friend"**

"**close your eyes"**

"**what?"**

"**do talk"**

**I close my eyes not expecting what to happen next.**


	7. Chapter 7

Finn lips connect with mine I fill sparks instantly; I quickly pull away and look into Finns eyes. "so how's things with Rachel"

"Good but I should get back to her and can we keep this little kiss between us"

"Of course"

"Bye"

Oh my god I think my feeling for Finn are coming back.

Rachel's pov

"Hi rach"

"Hey Finn where have you've been"

"I was talking to Kurt"

"How is he"

"He's good"

"Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Ok well I got to go" kisses and leaves

Next day party with Anubis house and glee club

"nina"

"fabian go away"

"please nina I want to be with you"

"well I don't fabian the only thing you are to me is a friend and I don't even think of you as my friend anymore" stroms way

Kurts ov

Finn pulled me into a photo booth saying he had to talkt to me

"finn wht's going on?"

"I think i…" he didn't finish

"finn is this about us kissing?"

".."

"Finn I know that you aren't used to this"

"But I think that I might likeyou"

"what?"

"Like you"

"Are you sure?"

"No I'm just all.."

I think about what Finn must be thinking and without even thinking I slowly lean over and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Hey you guys can't be in here if you're not taking pictures"

Finn and I slowly pull away from each other not looking at each other . "so"

"I think that I do like you"

Before I can respond Finn kisses me.

"finn"


End file.
